The Shadow
by TheBestGamer
Summary: On Halloween night Gumball found a mysterious object that was actually a way to get peoples shadows out of the shadow realm so now Gumball has to defeat his own shadow so his shadow won't steal Gumball's heart
1. Llabmug

**Hello everybody and Happy Halloween. This is TheBestGamer releasing my first Halloween special of The Amazing World of Gumball so I hope you enjoy it.**

It started out as a regular night in Elmore. It was Halloween night and everyone was out trick or treating and Gumball and Darwin were almost done trick or treating. Gumball was wearing a skeleton costume and Darwin was wearing his karate outfit.

"Think we should be done by now Gumball." Gumball looked at Darwin with a confused look.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Well it looks like we have enough candy." Darwin said.

Gumball looked at his bag and saw it full of candy "Oh right…but come one just one more house."

"Alright then where should we go we've been to every house in Elmore?" Darwin asked.

Gumball didn't want to admit it but Darwin was right but before he said anything he pointed at a strange house that they never saw before.

"How about there." Gumball said.

"Have we ever seen this house before?" Darwin asked.

"Who cares a house is a house." Gumball said.

Gumball and Darwin ran up to the mysterious house and knocked on the door and said "Trick or Treat" but nobody came.

"Didn't you hear us we said trick or treat?" Gumball asked before he knocked on the door again but this time the door opened but still nobody was there.

"Hello is anybody home." Gumball said.

"Gumball look at this." Darwin said pointing at a mysterious object.

The object looked like a black egg with white aura surrounding it.

"What is this thing?" Gumball asked before he tried to pick it up.

"Gumball what are you doing."

"I was just taking a look at this thing."

Before he picked it up he saw a skeleton on one side of the table. He was about to scream but then he saw that the skeleton was holding a note that said "Don't take the object."

"Now I get…this guy that lives here is trying to trick us." Gumball said.

"So does this mean we do take that thing?" Darwin asked.

"Sure does, lets just say that this guy was giving these things away for Halloween."

After he touched the object he saw a vision in his head that looked exactly like him but all dark and scary looking. Gumball was about to freak out but then the mysterious person said "I will have your heart." After that the vision was over.

"Gumball are you OK." Darwin said in a concerned mood.

"Yeah I'm fine, lets get out of here." Gumball and Darwin walked out of the house with the mysterious object. Darwin was excited that he got all that candy but the only thing in Gumball's mind was _Who was that and what did he mean by "I will have your heart."_

Back at the Watterson's house.

Nicole was putting up the candy while Richard was sleeping on the couch as usual but then Gumball and Darwin made it back.

"Hi Gumball and Darwin did you have a great night tonight?" Nicole asked.

"Sure did Mrs. Mom." Darwin said.

Gumball was silent ever since they left the mysterious house.

"Are you alright Gumball?" Nicole asked.

Gumball nodded his head and then went upstairs leaving the Watterson's confused. When he went into his room he finally said something that would probably scar him for life.

"Who was that guy, why does he look like my, and what did he mean by he will have my heart?" Gumball asked himself.

Later on at night everyone was asleep except Gumball who was still trying to figure out what was going on but before he could think of something he grew tired enough to fall asleep.

12:00 A.M.

Gumball's shadow grew larger but it wasn't because of the moon instead after a minute his shadow rose from the ground and changed his shape to look exactly like the guy that Gumball saw in his vision.

"Finally I'm free from that accursed prison known as the Shadow Realm." The shadow looked at Gumball "There you are."

Gumball's shadow slowly approached Gumball until he woke up, saw the shadow, and was about to freak out.

"Who are you?" Gumball said in an extremely scared mood.

"I'm your shadow."

"What?"

"When you touched that mysterious object it gave me the chance to escape the Shadow Realm and enter the real world."

Gumball looked at the mysterious object on his desk and said "So that's what it does."

"Precisely, I am Llabmug."

"So what is that like my name backwards?"

"Right again and since I'm your shadow that means I'm the exact opposite of you."

Llabmug pinned Gumball down with the shadows of the many objects in Gumball's room.

"What are you doing?"

"You see I was a shadow for much too long and never got the chance to know what it's like to be a real person. But now that I escaped the Shadow Realm I can become a new person, however, the only way to do that is to devourer the heart of the person that I used to be the shadow of."

Gumball didn't need to ask another question to know what he was going to do which made him go from having a confused looked back to an extremely scared look.

"That is why I will have your heart."

"NO PLEASE DON'T."

Before Llabmug could steal Gumball's heart Nicole barged in the room.

"What's going on here?" Nicole asked before she saw Llabmug. She was about to ask who he was but then she saw what he was doing to Gumball.

"Back away you pathetic cat so I can steal his heart." Llabmug said.

"MOM HELP." Gumball screamed.

Nicole ripped of a piece of Gumball's bed and through it at Llabmug knocking him on the other side of the room.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SON." Nicole screamed.

Llabmug hissed and then got up slowly. After all those screams Darwin woke up and Richard and Anais rushed to Gumball and Darwin's room.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked.

"And who's that?" Anais asked.

Llabmug let go of Gumball and said "This isn't over yet, I will have Gumball's heart." After that Llabmug disappeared.

"Are you OK Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I am." Gumball said. He didn't care about Llabmug or he almost took his heart the only thing that he cared about was that he was alright.


	2. The Destruction of Elmore

**Only a few days left until Halloween. And I'm going to continue this fanfiction even when Halloween is over. How's this for scary, I mean your own shadow trying to take your heart now try and tell me that, that isn't scary. Anyway welcome to chapter 2 and enjoy.**

Llabmug reappeared into the Forest of Doom.

"That stupid family of his…if they weren't their then I would've had his heart." Llabmug said.

Llabmug looked around and realized that he could use the shadows to help. Llabmug raised his hands and dark magic was released out of his hands and into all of the shadows around him.

"My dear offspring attack the people of Elmore, bring me Gumball Watterson, and destroy Elmore." Llabmug ordered.

All the shadows turned into unknown creatures and as Llabmug ordered they all headed for Elmore to do his bidding.

Back in Elmore.

"Gumball who in the world was that?" Darwin asked.

Gumball didn't say anything and he looked all scared to death on the outside but relieved to know that he was alive on the inside.

"Gumball"

"Yes Darwin"

"I said who in the world was that?"

"He said his name was Llabmug and he also said that he was my shadow."

"Your shadow." Nicole said.

"Don't you believe?" Gumball asked.

"If you're involved in this then I believe it plus you're a terrible liar." Nicole said.

"Well if Gumball's shadow really is alive then what should we do?" Anais asked.

"Isn't there someone that knows a lot about this kind of stuff?" Richard asked.

They were all silent as they tried to think of something until Gumball, Darwin, and Anais said "Carrie."

Carrie's house.

"Think this is the right house?" Richard asked.

"Trust us this is her house." Darwin said.

"You ready Gumball." Anais said.

Gumball still looked scared to death until he came back to reality and said "Yes."

Gumball knocked on the door and then Carrie came to the door.

"Alright what happened this time?" Carrie asked.

"You might think we're crazy if we tell you." Nicole said.

"Try me." Carrie said.

"Gumball tell her." Nicole said.

Gumball motioned Carrie to come closer and then he whispered everything into her ear and then Carrie backed away.

"GET INSIDE NOW." Carrie screamed.

They all went inside.

"How did this happen?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah boys how did this happen?" Nicole asked.

"Well you see last night while we were finishing trick or treating we went into some mysterious house where we found a mysterious object and Llabmug said that it helped him get out of this place called the Shadow Realm." Gumball said.

"What did this mysterious object look like?" Carrie asked.

"It was shaped like a giant egg, it was all black, and it this mysterious white aura around it." Darwin said.

Carrie threw a book at them and said "YOU FOOLS HOW COULD YOU DO THAT."

"What did we do?" Gumball asked.

"That thing activated a portal into the Shadow Realm that released Llabmug and brought him here." Carrie said.

"So I've heard." Gumball said.

"Is there anyway to stop him?" Anais asked.

"I'm a ghost not a shadow." Carrie said.

"What does that mean?" Nicole asked.

"It means I don't know how to stop him." Carrie said.

They all heard screams outside the house. They all decided to look outside and saw everybody being terrorized by unknown creatures at first they all decided to stay hidden until Gumball saw one of those creatures attacking Penny.

"PENNY." Gumball screamed.

Gumball ran outside but before he could go any farther he was stopped by Nicole.

"Gumball you need to stay hidden." Nicole said.

"But they're attacking Penny." Gumball said.

"Gumball for all we no they could be working for Llabmug." Carrie said.

Before they said anything else they heard the creature that was attacking Penny say "Where is the boy?"

"Who are you talking about?" Penny said.

"Gumball Watterson." When Penny heard his name she tried her best to not say anything until the creature said "We know that you're one of the people that knows him the most now where is he?"

"Over here." Gumball said.

"GUMBALL." Penny screamed.

The creature ran up to Gumball and without thinking he brought out his claws and when the creature was about to attack Gumball clawed its face knocking it off guard and making him unable to move.

"Quick Penny get over here." Gumball said.

Penny ran to Gumball and then they both ran into Carrie's house.

"Are you OK Penny?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Penny said.

"GUMBALL CHRISTOPHER WATTERSON." Nicole said all outraged.

"Listen mom I'm sorry but I had to help." Gumball said.

"But you could've gotten killed." Nicole said.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it for it was the right thing to do."

Nicole took a deep breath and said "You're right Gumball I'm sorry that I yelled at you but I still think that you should be more careful."

"I promise."

"So what was it like fighting one of those creatures?" Carrie asked.

"Well I know that I hit that creature but it felt like I didn't attack it at all." Gumball said.

"What does that mean?" Darwin asked.

"Then no doubt it means that they work for Llabmug." Carrie said.

"Wait who's Llabmug?" Penny asked.

"We'll explain later right now we need to get out of here and find somewhere safer to hide." Carrie said.

"Why should we leave this when it's safe enough as it is?" Anais asked.

"Because since Gumball didn't kill that creature it now knows where we are so that's why." Carrie said.

"That's a good enough reason for me." Nicole said.

"But how are we going to find somewhere else to hide without being spotted." Richard said.

"I think I can handle that follow me to my room." Carrie said.

They all headed to Carrie's room but Penny stopped Gumball from going.

"What is it Penny?" Gumball asked.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for helping me back there." Penny said.

"It was nothing."

They both stared at each other until Penny pulled Gumball closer to her and then they both kissed. They kissed for a few seconds until they finally stopped. They both blushed at each other.

"Gumball, Penny what are you guys waiting for come on." Nicole said killing the moment.

"Well that killed the moment." Penny said.

"Yeah, coming mom." Gumball said.

Back in the Forest of Doom.

"My lord I found Gumball but before I could get him he attacked with brute force." The creature said.

"He's more persistent then I thought, what about the other people in Elmore." Llabmug said.

"Few have fallen but the rest have run off."

"Order the others to start the destruction of the town."

"As you wish."

The creature left the Forest of Doom.

"They should've let have his heart while Elmore was still not destroyed." Llabmug said.


	3. The Destruction of Elmore part 2

**Thank you, for staying here long enough for me to update another chapter of this story. I do know that I haven't been making any new chapters of The Shadow for a while, but now I'm going to do my best to keep up with this as best as I can. So until then welcome to chapter 3 and enjoy.**

They made it to Carrie's room.

"So how are we going to get somewhere safe without being spotted?" Darwin asked.

"Maybe you forgot I'm ghost, and since I'm a ghost I know a lot about stuff that do many things even transportation." Carrie said.

"Nobody answered my question, who is Llabmug?" Penny asked.

"Believe it or not" Gumball took a deep breath and said "Llabmug is my shadow."

Penny was a little bit confused "Your shadow?"

"I know ironic isn't it?" Carrie said.

"Can we talk about this later and get this thing over with." Nicole said.

Carrie got everything prepared for a teleportation spell.

"So where do you think we should go?" Anais asked.

"We're going to the school since whenever something seriously bad happens we go there." Nicole said.

"OK since we're all ready lets get going." Carrie said some paranormal stuff and then just like that they all transported to the school.

Elmore Junior High.

Almost everyone in Elmore was there wandering around wondering what to do now that Elmore is being attacked, but then out of nowhere The Watterson's, Penny, and Carrie transported to the school surprising everyone.

"Is it really necessary to surprise us like that?" Ms. Simian asked.

"Well we had to get here somehow." Anais said.

"Why couldn't you just come here the old fashioned way?" Ms. Simian asked.

"When Elmore is like this are you serious." Penny said.

"At least you're OK Penny." Tobias said.

"Forget about Tobias, I'm not interested."

"Besides guess what." Darwin got closer and whispered that Penny and Gumball kissed.

"WHAT." Tobias screamed.

"What, are you jealous? Ha." Penny said making Tobias upset.

"Now before anybody does anything we first need to know what the heck is going on. So does anybody know what's going on?" Principle Brown said hoping that somebody knows.

"I do sir." Gumball said.

"Like I said does anybody know what's going on?"

"But I do know." Gumball said trying to get him to say.

"Again does anybody…" Principle Brown was interrupted.

"Listen Brown my son knows what's going on so you better listen, or else." Nicole said threatening him to listen.

With the rage that Nicole was in he had no choice but to listen. "Fine, what is it Watterson?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I know who's responsible for this."

They all stared at him in surprise.

"He said his name is Llabmug. And, and this is the freaky part, Llabmug is my shadow."

After he said they all laughed at him.

"Guys he's telling the truth." Penny said making them all stop laughing.

"This guy is controlling all of those mysterious creatures that are attacking Elmore." Carrie said.

"You guys actually believe this." Tobias said.

"Yes we do." Penny said.

"We saw him with our own eyes." Nicole said.

They all still wouldn't believe it but then they heard a bunch of explosions outside the school.

"What's going on out there?" Teri asked.

Gumball looked out the window and saw that everything was being destroyed.

"Everything's being destroyed." Gumball said.

"What do we do?" Darwin said panicking

"There's a safe haven outside of Elmore that we built." One of the donut police said.

"How do we get there?" Molly asked.

"Maybe you forgot I can teleport anywhere…so allow me." Carrie said. Carrie said the supernatural words and then everybody in the school teleported out of there.

Outside of Elmore.

They all teleported to the safe haven that the police were talking about. The first thing they did was look back at Elmore, only to see that everything is completely destroyed.

"I can't believe it. Our home is gone." Gumball said.

"Now what?" Tobias asked.

"Well if the Watterson's really are telling the truth, then we're in for a lot of danger." Principle Brown said.


	4. The Plans

**(I'm telling them keep your pants on.) Hello everybody and thank you for waiting for the next chapter. If you were hearing me on the first sentence that means that I was having an argument with one of the fake writers of the story. So just forget what you heard and enjoy chapter 4.**

"Alright since they know what they're doing and since I'm afraid of Nicole we're going to have to listen to Gumball about this."

"Finally. Listen everybody, like I said before, the guy that's causing all of this is my shadow. Carrie here can explain more about it."

Carrie moved up and started to explain everything. "OK everybody listen and listen well. There's not much to explain but here we go. The way how Gumball's shadow got here is…" Carrie said some supernatural words to show an image of the object. "…because of this object."

They looked at the object and they knew that they never saw or heard anything like that before.

"I know it doesn't look much, but this is a portal to the astral plane known as the Shadow Realm."

"Wait a second, that's what brought that guy here. Are you joking?" Tobias asked.

"No I'm not joking." Carrie said. "And you should believe me since I know almost everything supernatural."

"Can we please get back to the regular conversation here?" Nicole asked.

"No need to tell me twice. OK everybody now here's the thing. I did say I knew almost everything supernatural, which means that I don't really know all that much on how to get this guy back in the Shadow Realm. But I have noticed one thing. The only person that can send him back…" Carrie pointed at Gumball. "…is Gumball."

"What, me?" Gumball was more confused than ever.

"Just as I thought, now we're all doomed." Ms. Simian said.

Nicole looked at here angrily. "You better shut it before you get hurt Simian."

Simian quickly stopped talking after hearing what Nicole said.

"Anyway, yes Gumball. Since he's your shadow you're the only one that can stop him. Besides don't you remember, you used your claws to attack one of those shadow creatures?" Carrie said trying to reason with Gumball.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything else we can do. I mean don't remember that I'm a coward."

"You didn't look like that when you saved Penny's life." Carrie said mocking what Gumball said.

Tobias heard what Carrie said and then got furious. "WHAT! First you kiss my girl and now you're telling me that you saved her life."

"Jealous. Plus I already told that you and I are never going out." Penny said.

"OK yes I was brave when that happened but that was because they were hurting Penny and I just lost it." Gumball said trying to convince Carrie to not let him do this.

"Yeah well what if they try to hurt her again. You want that on your conscience. To know that they attacked Penny and you refused to do anything about it." Carrie said hoping that would convince him to fight them.

Gumball thought about it and thought that she was right. But Penny wasn't the only one he thought about. He thought that, what if they attack his family and friends. He didn't know what to do but he knew that if they did attack his family, he wanted to be there to protect them at all costs. He thought about them and then he came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll do my best to fight Llabmug and protect everyone." Gumball said with grace in his voice.

"That's the spirit. Now I do believe we might have a chance. But you can't fight him right now."

Gumball looked and thought, why she would say that if she wanted me to fight him.

"And the reason why, is because you're not ready to fight him. Yes I do know that when you attacked that one shadow creature, he got knocked out or something. But you didn't kill him, which means you're not strong enough to fight Llabmug. I mean if you try to face Llabmug now then you wouldn't last a heartbeat."

Gumball thought about it and he did realize what she was saying. He did know that it was tough to fight that one shadow creature since he didn't actually kill him. He then thought that if he wasn't strong enough to kill that one shadow creature, then it might be extremely hard to fight Llabmug in the condition that he's in right now.

"Well if Gumball isn't ready and Llabmug is already searching for him, than what should we do to help Gumball fight him?" Anais asked.

"Well we are in a safe haven…"

"Which you really weren't supposed to see, if there wasn't a serious threat right now." A Police Doughnut said interrupting Carrie.

"Yes, as I was saying. Since we are in a safe haven, I could help Gumball train for his battle. Reason why I will be training him is because I'm better suited for the job, since I'm a ghost."

"I guess you can use the training room in this haven. The one where we train our troops." The Police Doughnut said.

"OK so it is settled then. And since we have a training room here, this will be much easier than I thought it would be."

Forest of Doom

Llabmug was searching for Gumball with his telescope that he obviously made out of the shadows of the trees and stuff around him. But before he could continue searching he was interrupted by his right hand shadow.

"I came here to report that all of Elmore has been destroyed and nearly every citizen has been killed within the process. But we've noticed that a lot more of the citizens have Elmore while it was being destroyed. We weren't sure before but we've noticed that the one that got those citizens out of there was a ghost."

When Llabmug heard that he stopped looking through the telescope and faced the shadow creature. "A ghost you say."

"Afraid so. And we've noticed that she is in connection with Gumball Watterson. Apparently she is one of Gumball's friends." The shadow creature said.

"For all we know, that ghost could ruin my plans by teaching my enemy how to defeat me. Looks like I've have a second target. Tell all the other shadows to report back here at once." Llabmug said.

"Yes sir." After that the shadow creature left to go back to the ruins of Elmore.

Llabmug put away the telescope. "It pains me to get rid of someone that I don't intend to get rid of at the moment, but I am willing to do anything to get Gumball's heart."


	5. Llabmug Strikes

**Hello there everybody, now before we get started I have to things to say. First of all I looked at the reviews and one of was a guest asking if Llabmug was planning on stealing Penny or Gumball's organ heart that pumps blood. Well here's the thing it'll explain everything in this first chapter for those that don't know what is going on here. But the upside to that is that, the review made me go like 'Eureka' so who ever made that review I say thank you for the idea. And second of all my birthday is coming in May 1****st**** which is in a few days. Just thought it would be good for you to know that, but let's get right to chapter 5.**

All the shadow creatures reported back to the Forest of Doom to hear what Llabmug had to say about this.

"You all did a good job with eradicating that accursed town which held the one I seek. But I was recently told that Gumball is away from the town and is somewhere else. So we must find a way to get him out of hiding and in my grasp." Llabmug explained.

"You know sir many have been asking why you need his heart in the first place. I'm not one of those many but I would like it if you could remind us all of why you plan on having his heart for?" The shadow creature asked nervously.

Llabmug then started thinking of what that creature said. "For those of you you're probably asking why I need his heart, well I'll tell you. When ever someone touches the Shadow Realm portal it then not only releases the shadow of the one that touches it to the material plain, but also it releases an aura that travels through your body and comes together in one point, which is of course the heart. If I were to obtain and devourer his heart the aura would pass through me granting me the chance to walk along the plain as a regular being no longer as a shadow. And maybe…just maybe if there is more then enough auras then I would pass down that aura to you me offspring." After that they all cheered. "So now let's get back to what's important, finding out how to get Gumball to show himself."

They all then started thinking of what to do until Llabmug's right hand shadow had an idea. "I have an idea sir." Llabmug then turned his attention to him. "If I remember correctly one of the shadow creatures has once came in contact with one of those that Gumball truly cares for. A female. Her name as I recall from that creature is Penny Fitzgerald. An antlered peanut that looks…" His right hand shadow changed himself in the shape of Penny Fitzgerald. "…like this."

Llabmug then started thinking. "_In close connection with Gumball_." He then pondered an idea. "No more brainstorming our mission is clear, find this Penny Fitzgerald and bring her to me…alive. But before we do we shall go to the ruins of the accursed town."

"Why sir?"

"Now that we've driven all of the citizens out of the town we can now claim it as our own. So we can do this under more better conditions. That plus I hate the sound of this forest." Llabmug finished.

The safe haven

Carrie was busy training Gumball for his battle against Llabmug in the training room.

"Now I do remember that you once battled Tina, but failed. Well this is about 80% more dangerous then that. So if you're going to be ready for this then you need to focus on what I teach you alright." Carrie said.

"Alright I'll try." Gumball said.

"Now listen closely your shadows weak point is the opposite of your weak point so you must know your weak point and figure out the opposite of that and strike him there." Carrie explained.

"Alright." Gumball said.

"Second, you're going to need the right tools for this job." She showed Gumball that she had a gun, sword, and staff. "Luckily I was able to snag a few things from my house since because of this situation. But you can't choose the one that you want you need to choose the one that you think is most vulnerable to your opponent. Since we don't know what it is were going to have to train with all of them. So lets start with the staff since it is most likely what you can lift at the time being." Carrie then went next to the staff.

On the other said of the safe haven the other citizens of Elmore were thinking and wondering if Gumball really should be the one to take on Llabmug.

"Should we actually allow Gumball to do this?" Nicole asked.

"Carrie said that since Llabmug is Gumball's shadow he's the only one that can defeat him." Darwin said.

"I know but don't you remember that Gumball is a pacifist how can we be sure that he even wants to do this?"

"Because he said that he wanted to do this." Principal Brown said.

Nicole then thought that maybe they were right and she's just being paranoid for thinking that. Penny saw what Nicole was going through and decided to say something to her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Watterson I believe that he can do this."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because when I was being attacked by one of those things Gumball rescued me. So I know for a fact that he's strong enough to pull this off." Nicole then felt a bit of relief after Penny said that to her. "And I also know that he's…a great kisser too."

Nicole heard that and then felt joy for Gumball. "I knew my little boy was becoming a man."

The ruins of Elmore

Llabmug and his shadow creatures were rummaging through the rubble of the town. "Half the squadron and I can take it from here the rest of you go forth for the rest of the mission and bring me that girl. And remember I want her here alive." After that the other half of the shadow creatures following Llabmug left to go to the safe haven that Gumball and the others were in.

They kept walking until Llabmug stopped. "This spot should do." He then raised his arms in the air. "Shadows of the ruins rekindle, come forth, and gather here to me." As he said that all the shadows of every part of the falling rubble of the town came to him. They all swirled around in a circle above him as he maniacally laughed.

The safe haven

Gumball and Carrie kept on training. "What makes you think that these things can hurt those things and Llabmug?"

"Duh, because they are enchanted weapons and only made for something like this." Carrie said making her point. "OK I think that should be it for the staff now lets move on to the sword.

As she said that they all heard a noise coming from outside. "What is that?" Gumball asked.

"Even from here I can sense their presence. Shadow creatures and there are a lot of them. We should just make do with what you know now. EVERYONE THEY FOUND US?!" Carrie shouted.

The citizens of Elmore heard what she said and then cowered in fear. "What are we going to do?" Darwin asked in terror.

"Gumball and I can hold them off." Carrie grabbed the gun that she brought from her house. "All of you just stay hidden and hope they don't find you."

"Are you sure we can't just find somewhere else to hide?" Gumball asked hoping that it would get him out of fighting.

"Not this time Gumball we've got work to do." Carrie then dragged Gumball and took him outside where they saw a whole bunch of shadow creatures headed their way. "Just remember what you learned and you'll be fine."

Gumball then thought that he had no choice and decided to fight them. Later on inside the haven the other citizens were still cowering in fear, but then they got more scared as some of the shadow creatures from another part of the haven broke through the wall and entered.

"GUYS THEY FOUND US?!" Darwin screamed.

They were headed towards them until Nicole saw that Carrie left the sword. She then quickly ran toward it and jumped right back in front of them. "You want to fight then lets fight." She said as she started attacking them. In a moment of distraction a few of them snuck behind Penny and grabbed her.

She then screamed as they were holding her. They all took notice of this but was too late to do anything since they transported out of there leaving them all scream "PENNY?!"

The ones that grabbed her transported on a far part of the haven where they then contacted Llabmug. "We got the girl sir now what?"

"Excellent now return to the town now." Llabmug said as he left communication.

"All creatures fall back." One of them said as they all retreated to the town.

"They're pulling back but why?' Gumball asked.

The other citizens exited the haven. "Gumball they got Penny." Anais said.

"What? NOOOOOOO?!" Gumball screamed.


End file.
